


Chapter 1: What Dwells Beneath the Canopy

by Shineheart26



Series: Shattered Peaks Event [1]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Esk species, deviantART, esk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineheart26/pseuds/Shineheart26
Summary: Ev awakes to find themselves on an unknown mountain base with a call from further into the lush wood around them.





	Chapter 1: What Dwells Beneath the Canopy

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [Those Who Went Missing](https://www.deviantart.com/thosewhowentmissing) world on Deviantart!

Ev awakes to see themselves within a large, lush forest. _I’ve never been to a forest like this before, it smells so clean and fresh. Unlike any near the city I live in, and I don’t stray very far from there if i’m honest unless it’s to my friends near the city or in another city, since I don’t mind going out of my way to see them. And also the others I meet in the Conservatory, their pretty nice for the most part._ Ev feels the weariness of being so far from their home, the energy and strength drained from them. Ev looked around the forest, turning to make their way to a large tree that interested them. As they made their way toward the tree, they felt a sharp… Tug? They didn’t know for sure what it was but it seemed to be trying to get them to follow it. They tried to continue with their search but to no avail.  
  
They turn to the direction that the pull comes from to see a small path. It’s worn and grown over, looks like it used to be used a lot a long time ago but has been long forgotten. With an inaudible sigh, they began their walk on this path to whatever was calling to them. Ev walked for what felt like hours, and eventually the air seemed to thin which worried Ev for a moment until they realised that their no more than a spirit anymore. It had only been maybe a year since they became this it still felt strange to see their owners new cat at times, though they were nice to their owners which was good. As they walked, they reflected on what’s happened to them this past year. They were attacked and killed, met Thackery who had transformed them, gotten to get back to their owners’ flower shop and continue sleeping in their favorite flower pot. They met Gunner in another city who also liked to sleep in flower pots too, they got to see the arrival of the new cat and meet them in a way… They went to the Conservatory and met many esk there, including 000 who was very nice and had very interesting stories too. They reminisce for some time as they climbed, enjoying the memories of their past and time as a spirit.  
  
As they climbed, a large tree can into view. It was a hulking ancient being, covered in lush leaves and large vines that seem to be discolored, as if their dying for some reason. The forest, which during Ev’s climb was alive with sounds of bird song and hints of animals traveling deeper within, in the forest they couldn’t travel due to this call. They had noticed it sounded like some animals may have been following them, keeping an eye on their travels and perhaps interested in what they were their going to be doing here. Ev gazed at the tree for what felt like hours, entranced by its beauty and age. _How such a magnificat being, so old and beautiful, can live for this long and stand the tests of time only to have something happen to it and cause it to slowly die. What stories it could tell, oh how I wish I could hear them._ Ev was brought out of their thoughts by another strong pull at their being, _what?_ Their attention was brought to a stone slab, large compared to them but to a human it would appear to be a small, modest thing. As they approached it, they noticed that the tree around the slab was withered and dying as if this slab was giving out a bad energy as a way of calling out to the world.  
  
Ev realised this slab must be an old shrine, forgotten by man after many centuries and had fallen into disrepair. Another pull lead them to believe this was what had been calling to them, a desperate cry for help to repair this shrine. Ev notices a token within the shrine, cracked after years on weathering from the elements of this world. They believe that this may be what is causing the shrine to emit the bad energy causing harm to the tree. As they reach out to touch the token, the shrine sends out another call as a way of saying, _yes! Please help me._ Ev looked around, unsure of what to do to help the shrine. They may have been a spirit for about a year now, be where not experienced with this sort of thing in the slightest. They never used any magic that they had seen others use except to take themself places. As the shrine called again, desperate for help, Ev decided to attempt to use their energy to fix the token. As they poured their energy into the token’s shattered pieces, it slowly mended and caused the shrine to emit a burst of white light, temporally blinding Ev. After the light died down a bit, they noticed that the leaves and vines began to regrow and heal, the bark also looked healthier too! The mountain seemed to release a held breath and warmth begins to radiate from it as well. The sound of a twig snapping causes Ev to look behind them to see a mouse watching them, interested in the fact they helped the shrine. It walks over to Ev and looks at them curiously, a twinkle in its eyes and sits next to them as they rest from aiding the shrine. _That took a lot out of me, but at least I helped the shrine, _They look at the mouse, _and it seems I have a new friend as well.___


End file.
